Hostage
by lowercase-poet
Summary: Baal holds Sam hostage, and Jack and Sam have to deal with the consequences. Not a happy fic.
1. Chapter 1

His hands fell from her cheeks to her breasts. Her skin was soft under his rough hands, and the juxtaposition of sensations made her nipples perk. They massaged her and slapped her, and she was powerless to move away.

Pressing her against a wall with her wrists cuffed tightly above her head, he dipped his lips against her neck. She had long ago given up pushing against him, and the drug he had slipped down her tongue was starting to take effect. Every sensation was intensified, and the warmth of a single breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine. Her body ached, not just from the sting of Baal's seemingly endless torture, but from the way he played with her but never quite got her to her release.

She couldn't remember how she ended up here, nor had she been able to keep track of time. She tried to focus on remembering 'the before' – that is, whatever she had been before this – but her memories were just all just the same damn thing. Baal had started by demanding information from her, information she had at first tried her hardest to hide, but now couldn't remember at all. Now he seemed to no longer care about anything other than using her body to fuck.

Her clothes were long gone and her body was covered in grime. Baal didn't seem to notice. He bit roughly at her neck and licked at the blood that trickled from the wound. Grabbing a handful of her hair that now fell just past her shoulders, he pulled her head back, smacking it against the wall of his ship. She groaned and felt his responding pleasure against her heat.

Her breasts were swollen and her skin was hot. Panting, she begged him to do something other than tease her. She needed release. That seemed to push him further, and he dug his knuckles against her ass. Kneading her cheeks, he trailed his fingers down farther and inserted two into her. He wasn't gentle; he finger-fucked her until she was crying out in pain. However, the stimulant he had slipped her was electric and the pain sent shiver down her spine and into her core. She was hot; she could have sworn she was engulfed in flames, and she desperately needed him to put her out.

"My dear Samantha. You are certainly beautiful." He buried his face against her neck and finally pushed himself inside of her. Occassionally he'd throw a pleasantry her way. She wasn't sure why, but it made her stomach crawl. If his servants allowed her more than one meal a day, she figured she'd probably have vomited.

He thrusted hard and quick, his symbiote giving him stamina that most men didn't have. And he wasn't particularly small either – she knew Goa'ulds were vain, so she shouldn't have been surprised to find out that Baal's host was more than blessed.

His hands trailed her body, muscles well defined from her many years of dedication to… well, whatever she had been dedicated to before being relegated to Baal's frequent fuck. He told her on numerous occasions that she should be thankful a god like him would choose to be with a peasant like her, but her skin always prickled and her mind always revolted.

The drug finally fully kicked in, and she bucked against him as she tried to get him to work her faster. He let out a low chuckle and reached up to release her from the wall. Her hands, although still bound, fell over his shoulders, as if in an embrace. He pulled out of her and she whimpered. She could see the sweat drip off Baal's brow and the stench of sex lingered in the air. Baal released her hands and she looked at her wrists, red and bloody. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to freely move her arms. They felt limp and tingly, but the drug Baal had given her pumped her with enough adrenaline to be able to give her the ability to move them. She took the opportunity to lunge at him and he quickly caught her and threw her to the ground. Momentarily knocked out of breath, she laid there long enough for Baal to grab a knife from the utensil tray that stood proudly next to his torture wall.

Pressing her against the floor and holding the knife tight enough to draw blood – she wasn't even sure what was blood or dirt anymore; everything was caked together in a grimy mess – he hissed at her.

"You will not disobey me, my dear Samantha. You will oblige my need to fuck, and you will do it with pleasure." He smirked at her and the raw power in his eyes made her heart speed up.

She rocked her hips under him and threw her head back, using his name to beg him to finish their release. The stone floor was cold on her back and it helped her high de-intensify, but when Baal leaned forward to grab her earlobe in between his teeth, she nearly buckled at the pleasure.

He rubbed his thumb against her clit and when she murmured the wrong name – 'Jack', the name that kept popping up in her mind but had no face to match it – he thrusted into her without warning and she screamed. He seemed to take pleasure from that, screwing his face tight with passion. Her voice was raw from screaming. She remembered a time she wouldn't have screamed at all, but she couldn't imagine how she could have ever managed that.

She took this momentary lapse in attention to bring her freed hands up and wrap them around his neck. Squeezing hard, he opened his eyes, surprised at her, and pressed the knife harder into her throat. She didn't relent, though, and he continued to thrust as if turned on by the sudden act of rebellion and his lack of power. They continued this way until Baal's face began to redden. He threw the knife to the side and it skittered across the floor.

"I had forgotten how much of a fighter you were, Samantha," he forced out. " _Tsk tsk_ , I really have broken you."

With that revelation, and one final thrust, Baal came inside her. He came violently and quickly and her vision blurred. Everything began to tunnel and she felt like she might explode. "Please," she begged. He didn't let go of her throat but thrust one more time, bringing her to the brink, and her vision went completely dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyelids were heavy but a warm light shone through them, welcoming her back to consciousness. She lifted her head and looked around – she was surrounded by candles, at least forty of them, sitting on shelves and the floor and a table that huddled in the corner of the small room. She was lying on a bed, covered in a soft blanket, with nothing else to keep her warm.

Her head was foggy – where was she? What was she doing here? _Who was she?_

Leaning back on her elbows, she rolled her head back and her neck cracked. Her body ached but there were no bruises or cuts to indicate why it hurt. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand and was startled at how cold she was. Focusing on breathing, she noticed the white fog that escaped her lips with each breath, and placing her hand over a flame of one of the candles, she noticed they emitted no heat.

She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, placing her bare feet on the stone floor. She saw a door on the far end of the room, so she started to move towards it. Her legs were weak and as soon as she took her first step, she was picking herself off the ground. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. As she struggled closer towards to the door, the further she seemed to get. After a few long, agonizing minutes, she slid down the closest wall. She couldn't leave.

Fisting her hands into her head, she tried to remember what she was obviously missing.

After a few long beats of silence, nothing but the heat-less flames crackling and her restrained sobs to fill the shallow space, she heard the door creak open. A dark figure, cloaked in the shadows of the candles, walked towards her. She tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but she couldn't focus long enough to register his features. When he was close enough, his scent filled her scenes. He smelled like ash and sweat and….

...she screamed, because suddenly the room changed, and she was no longer in the room with the candles, but pressed against a cold table in an room with nothing but her and a few torture instruments. Standing over her was a smiling Baal, and as he picked up something that looked like a claw, he petted her hair and whispered into her ear: "Let's begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack held his head in his hands. He sat in the locker room, sore after another too-intense workout session he had promised Fraiser he'd ease up on. It had only been six months since Sam was taken, but it felt like a lifetime.

They had been visiting the Tok'ra for another bullshit meeting to discuss their future as allies, something Jack thought was useless drama anyway, when gliders began to descend and attack the underground base. He remembered the march of Jaffa troops in the tunnels, the echo of their armor clinking together, the smell of the staff blast that had hit Daniel as he tried to protect some since-forgotten information that seemed important at the time.

Sam had been closest to Daniel. She had leaned down to help him up when she was shot with a zat from a Jaffa that Jack had missed. _If he had hit that damn Jaffa, Sam would still be here._ Jack never missed. Why the hell did he have to miss that one time?

He didn't even see the Jaffa grab her. After Sam went down, he had heard a yell from Teal'c behind him, which came too late to warn him against the zat blast that came from around the corner and knocked him out. The last thing he heard while conscious was the sharp blast from the same staff weapon that had shot Daniel, and Jacob's body slumping to the ground.

When they woke not much later, all in one piece save for Daniel's shoulder wound and Jacob's staff blast wound that Selmak was working quickly to repair, the silence was deafening. The tunnels were still intact. The information they were trying to protect was still in place, but the Jaffa were gone and more importantly, so was Sam.

Six months later and they still didn't know why Sam had been taken but they had been left. After the attack, they searched the tunnels for any evidence. None turned up. SG-1 and Jacob, much to the reluctance of the Tok'ra, had spent much of the last five months turning over every last leaf to try and figure out where she had been taken and by whom. There hadn't even been so much of a breath of a rumor from any world they visited or from any ally they asked. They were now on stand-down, the last six months taking its toll on the team, and Jack was restless. They didn't leave a team member behind. Damn it, he didn't leave Carter behind. _Sam._

His hair was too short to run his hands through properly, but the tips stood up straight and he was sure if someone walked in right now, he would look a little crazy. His hands were cracked and bloody from hitting the boxing bag too hard, his leg limping from too much exertion. He didn't know how long he sat there, dirty and musty, but it must have been a while because soon he heard the door creak open. A large body stood next to him, making his appearance known but not commanding.

"Teal'c."

"Colonel O'Neill. Doctor Fraiser is worried for your health." Jack knew that Teal'c probably hadn't even talked to Janet today, but he was appreciative of his big friend's worry.

"Thanks, T." He sighed. "Tell her I'll be fine. Just got a little too intense today. You know what they say, pain is only temporary, and all that jazz." He waved his hand dismissively.

Teal'c cocked his head to one side. "This is not the first time we have had this discussion in here, O'Neill. You sat here in a very similar manner not long ago."

He so didn't want to have this conversation, but he figured it would happen eventually and at least it was with Teal'c. He knew Teal'c didn't always understand Earth customs, but he did his best remain logical in emotional situations.

"Dammit, Teal'c. It's been six months!" He looked up at his friend, and was surprised to see Teal'c face looking toward Carter's locker. "It should have been me."

When Teal'c didn't respond, Jack could feel the anger build within him. "Hell, I was the one that missed the damn Jaffa that shot her! I should have taken that hit. I should have been there to help Daniel." When Teal'c continued to ignore him, he shot up, wincing at the sudden shock of pain that ran down his leg. Turning towards Teal'c, he continued his tirade.

"Teal'c, she's been gone six months. We don't leave anyone behind. Dammit, T, we shouldn't have left her behind."

Teal'c turned to him then, hands clasped behind his back, but looking straight into his eyes. "O'Neill, you could not have prevented this. I was the last to fall, and I saw one of the Jaffa take Major Carter. We were greatly outnumbered, and Major Carter fought bravely."

"T, you don't get it. _I missed._ "

"Yet, you, Jacob Carter, and I were all taken down by the other Jaffa. If you had not missed, I do not believe the course of events would have been altered. Major Carter would not blame you."

"I blame me." He sat down again, and he felt the tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. He might never see her again. Might never get to hear her laugh at his jokes that weren't even funny, see her brilliant smiles that met the corners of her eyes, steal glances that they both pretended they didn't notice.

"We will get Major Carter back. This is not the first time you have been separated, and you will see each other again. I will give my life if it means finding Major Carter."

"But what if we're too late?" It was silent and Jack knew that Teal'c was worried about the same thing. They had no idea where she was. There was nowhere to start looking.

And it was then the claxons started blaring loudly, announcing the arrival of an incoming message. "SG-1 to the control room!"

He and Teal'c looked at each other, neither daring to hope for news but both anxious for it, and walked as fast as they could to the control room. Daniel and Hammond were already there, and they stood behind Siler, who was waiting on the General's order for acceptance of the message.

At his approval, Siler activated the message.

" _Jack?"_ A soft voice on the other end and all ears instantly perked up. _"Jack?"  
_

Walking towards the mic, he responded, " _Sam?"_

 _"Jack, I'm so tired. I'm so cold."_ The voice was tinny, and it sounded weak.

" _Sam, you need to tell me where you are."_ It was silent in the control room, all of the men holding their breaths as they waited for her response.

It was several moments, to Jack it seemed like hours, before they heard her speak.

" _Please,"_ she begged. It sounded far away, like it was directed to someone behind her. " _Please, I don't know what you want. I don't know who these people are. Please tell me."_

Jack's heart dropped. She sounded so lost, so hopeless. He had never heard her sound so helpless. Then a scream ripped from her throat and it was so agonizing and so raw.

It was quiet then, and Jack said hopefully, " _Sam?"_

It was several beats before she replied. _"I don't know who you are, but please help. He won't stop until you help,"_ and then the connection dropped.

As the Stargate shut down, the control room was silent. Everyone avoided looking at each other, and the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Fuck," he heard Daniel mutter finally. "Sam."

"Did we get a gate address?" Hammond asked, taking command.

It was a moment, and everyone's hearts skipped a beat.

"Yes, sir!" Siler confirmed proudly.

A collective breath was released, and before Jack could even ask, Hammond gave the order: "SG-1, suit up and be ready to depart in two hours. You'll take SG-6 with you, and Siler, try to get Jacob on the line. He'll want to be in on this one."


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn't breathe. Her insides were screaming for air. Looking around wildly, pulling hard against her restraints, she tried desperately to find a way to breathe.

Baal had her submerged in a glass cage, and from the outside he stood laughing at her attempts to live. Her lungs burned and she tried to call out to him.

"Until you learn to address me properly, you will continue to suffer," he chided as he walked toward her, hand on the glass, patiently waiting for her to die.

Her vision began to tunnel and she screamed, her voice bubbling to the surface, water filling her lungs. Everything was so dark and so quiet, like she was locked in a light-less, soundproof room.

When she was sure her lungs were about to collapse, she felt herself being released from the cuffs that anchored her. She tried to swim to the top, but she couldn't figure out which way that was, and her arms wouldn't cooperate. She tried to open her eyes but at that moment, she saw Baal's face, smirking at her, a key in his hand, and she knew she was going to die. He knew her freedom was only half a meter away, just a quick stroke to the top and she'd find the air she needed to live. He knew that she wouldn't be able to get there, and she would die from her own inability to do what she needed to.

As her body finally gave in, and her last breath was captured by a bubble that found its way to the top of the cage when she couldn't, she felt a sense of relief flood through her. Maybe this time would be the last.

* * *

When she awakened, she was back on the torture wall. A sob escaped her; she should have known he would never just leave her to die. Her body had been healed enough to bring her back to life, but not enough to stop the pain that coursed through her veins.

Looking around, she noticed she was alone. There weren't any guards, nor was Baal anywhere near. He had been a near constant presence for however long she had been prisoner here - which felt far longer than she knew it had to have actually been - so it was odd that he wasn't there to welcome her back to life.

She hung her head, neck already aching, and hung limply from the wall. Her body was covered in goosebumps, the concrete wall cold against her naked skin.

She wasn't sure how long she hung like that, but it was long enough to have fallen asleep, and the next thing she remembered was the sliding doors opening and Baal strolling through.

"Ah, my dear Samantha. I do apologize, I would have been here to greet you sooner, but I had some ... vermin … I had to deal with." He smirked, and clapping his hands together, he ran his eyes up and down her body. Walking over to her, he cupped her breasts with his hands, toying with her nipples, which were perked from the cold. "It looks like you're ready for me, though, so maybe I should make you wait more often," he laughed.

He backed away from her, leaving her disobedient body cold and achy for his touch. He pressed a button that was located on his cuff, and it opened a wall that revealed a hidden tank. In it swam a serpent - she wasn't sure what it was but fear and disgust sent a shiver to her core. The serpent must have represented something horrifying in her past life.

He looked from the tank to her, and grinned when he realized she didn't recognize it but was still afraid.

He walked toward the cage and pulled the squealing snake from its prison. He strolled back towards her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back, exposing her neck. "Do not worry my pet," he purred, "this symbiote is dying. It will only live long enough to accomplish what I want to do with you." The serpent slid off his hand and onto her shoulder. She could feel its slimy skin against hers and she shivered. It curled around her neck, almost as if to examine her, and suddenly the world went dark as it burrowed into her.

* * *

It wasn't long before she regained consciousness, but something felt different. She tried screaming, but no sound came out. She beat against her invading captor, crying, begging it to release her, but she heard it chuckle and it knocked her back. She was trapped in her own mind.

Baal walked toward her, leering at her, and the being controlling her body lifted her face and spat at him. "Lord Baal, my pleasure," it said. Her voice was deep, and it echoed in the small room. She shrank further into her mind, but her captor wouldn't let her completely retreat.

 _You will have to endure what I endure, and I will make it much more painful for you if you fight against me,_ she heard it speak internally to her.

Wiping the spit from his face, he used the same hand to slap her. Blood flew from her busted lip, and he exclaimed, "Hadad, don't get too feisty yet. I've got much planned for us. But you know me, I do love an audience."

Memories that weren't hers flashed through her mind, ones full of torture and passion that spanned millennia, and her heart ached. It seemed that whoever controlled her – Hadad – had quite the past with Baal.

Baal ordered his Jaffa to bring forward another, and her heart skipped a beat. She felt like she was being suffocated; she couldn't handle another one of these things in her head.

The doors opened and Baal's Jaffa drug forth a man, clad head to toe in ripped clothes that looked so warm and so comfortable. She couldn't remember that last time she had been allowed clothing, and suddenly she shivered, completely aware of her nakedness.

The man looked up at her, and his eyes brightened with recognition. "Sam!" He tried to fight the guards, but they used their torture stick to subdue him, and suddenly he was chained to the floor in front of them. He continued to try and fight against his chains, but they wouldn't give leeway.

"Jack O'Neill, glad you could join us. You're just in time."

"Fuck you," Jack spat at him. "Carter, how are you holding up?" He grimaced at the pun.

 _Jack._ The man she had begged for help. He was here. She didn't recognize him, but her heart blossomed with warmth and hope. But as soon as she felt it, Hadad was quick to repress it, and she felt her eyes glow.

Jack noticeably shrank back, but he continued to watch her. "Sam, you've got to be in there somewhere. We're going to get you out of this. The whole gang is here and –"

"Enough," Baal said, using his hand device to throw Jack back against his chains, effectively silencing him. "You are here to witness the destruction of our mutual enemy, Hadad, and the destruction of your friend."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update – my brother got married and I had a family reunion to attend. I want you guys to know that I never intended this to go beyond a one-shot, but I really do appreciate (and listen to) all of your feedback and responses. I will continue to update this as long as I have interested readers and ideas. With that being said, if you guys have any ideas, let me know! I love implementing them into my stories.  
Also, fun fact: In many accounts, Baal and Hadad are actually the same person! That bears no pertinence to my story, but I thought it was cool. Anyway, here's a longer chapter than normal to try and make up for my absence.**

* * *

Hadad was equally repulsed and impressed by the human Baal had given to her. On one hand, she felt the fight Samantha Carter had left in her, and as she shuffled through what little memories Samantha had, she knew she was a warrior. Had their meeting been under different circumstances, Hadad assumed she'd been glad to have Samantha as her host. Yet, despite Samantha's unwillingness to give up, Hadad also felt the hatred for her that Samantha held within her heart. Hadad had heard of Samantha Carter and the rest of the Tauri, so she knew what they had done to other Goa'uld System Lords. She knew that both her and Samantha were dying, and she did not intend on making it an easy death for her.

Hadad watched as Baal played with the leader of the infamous SG-1, but didn't really listen to what he was taunting him with. She had been around the block a few times with Baal, and it was always the same tactics. She noticed Jack O'Neill's familiarity with Baal, and so she knew that he must have been a prisoner once or twice as well. It was peculiar he was alive and able to be captured again; Baal never released a live captive, and ones who managed to escape generally never dared to return.

She also felt Samantha's internal horror at Baal's treatment of Jack, but she knew that Samantha could not remember him. Months of torture and being revived in the sarcophagus, combined with Baal's modified version of a memory potion created by Nirrti, repressed her memory. They were still there to recapture, but they were quickly fading. Maybe she would take those from her too.

It wasn't long before Baal turned his attention back to them. "My darling Hadad, how long has it been? One hundred, two hundred years?"

"Not long enough," she spat.

Baal walked toward her and yanked her chin up, lifting her face to look at him. "You are dying, Hadad. We do not have time for these asinine pleasantries."

She smiled, "I wasn't aware there was anything left to be pleasant about between the two of us."

Baal let go of her and chuckled lowly. "Hadad, you're as dull as ever. You know, at one time you claimed you loved me."

"Yet you're the one that came after me all these years later." She knew she was working him up. Once he was angry enough, she would retreat back into Samantha's mind so Samantha could take the worst of it. No matter what happened, she knew they would both end up dead, and if she could make it as painful as could for the woman who killed her beloved Sokar, she would.

"Good point. How about one last fuck for good time's sake? Your host has become rather compliant these last few months. I really would like a good fight for once." She felt Samantha cringe inwardly, so she sent a shock to her consciousness, sending Samantha reeling within herself, screaming.

 _You will not shrink from this. Anything I go through, you do as well._ She reminded her.

Baal took an instrument from his tray – it was a whip, covered in thorns and wires. "This whip is electric. Once it hits your back, it will send a shock to your core. You'll be crying out my name in no time." He explained nonchalantly.

Baal called for his Jaffa to release them, and while she struggled against the chains as they moved her, they were much stronger than her, and soon she was chained to the floor in front of Jack O'Neill.

"Sam, if you're still in there, we will get you out of this. You will be okay. You just have to fight, okay? Just fight for us." His eyes were full of concern and strength, willing Samantha to grab onto that and hold on, and for a moment Hadad was filled with the compassion of her host. But she quickly squashed that down. As she heard the whip crackle, and even before she felt its thorns dig into her flesh, she relented back within her host and pushed Samantha's consciousness forward. She knew she couldn't stop the pain to herself completely, but she could certainly try to blunt it.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jack to realize that they had been led into a trap. The MALP they sent through had shown clear passage, but as soon as they had stepped through the Stargate, they were surrounded by at least fifteen armed and fully-prepared Jaffa. Jack had ordered his team to stand down, knowing full well that if they tried to fight their way out, they would most likely lose, and one or more of them would risk getting injured or killed. Their capture would likely lead to Carter anyway.

He wasn't wrong, but he didn't expect things to go so horribly to the side. He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised by Carter's lack of fight, she had been held captive by Baal for six months now, but it still hurt to see her hanging so lifelessly from the wall he knew she must have grown to call home. She wasn't covered in bruises or cuts, so he knew she must have been revived by the sarcophagus at least once. His heart just kept shattering. He knew she had had it bad, he himself had been held prisoner by Baal once, but it hadn't fully sunk in until he was here, finally in front of her, unable to help her.

And then her eyes lit up and his heart skipped a beat. A symbiote. Carter was a Goa'uld. How long had she been this way? He should have gotten to her sooner. He should have fought harder. _He shouldn't have missed._

He had always dreamt of seeing is 2IC naked. He cared much more for her than he was supposed to. But seeing her up there, completely exposed to him and to Baal, and now also to whichever snake inhibited her body, cut him raw. And as Baal dragged her down to face him, it was all he could do to try to be strong for her.

As the whip came down, he could hear her skin break, and he flinched.

"Carter! You bastard. You've had six months with her. Hurt me instead."

Baal seemed to consider his request, but soon shrugged it off. "As much fun as we had last time, O'Neill, I'll have to decline. It's much more fun for me if you watch your friend while she suffers at my hand, knowing you can do nothing."

He continued to whip Sam, blood spraying from her back, and she screamed. She fell forward, no longer able to hold herself up, and he was able to see the marks on her back, what little skin was left.

"You're going to kill her!" Jack pleaded.

Baal laughed but didn't respond. He continued to whip her until no more sound escaped her throat, and she laid lifelessly on the ground. Jack would have guessed she was dead if not for the small rise and fall of her chest. He was genuinely shocked she was still alive, but supposed the snake had something to do with that.

"Oh, dear Hadad, you've always been a coward," Baal sneered, walking around her body, pulling her up by her hair. "You let Samantha take the beating. I am not surprised. I should have known you'd cower and hide just like you always have."

Carter's eyes lit up, and Jack's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't that he was afraid of the snake, but he was glad that at least it was in control now so that Carter's pain was somewhat eased.

"You may have broken my host's body, but you have not broken me. You may have won this time, Baal, but next time you won't be so lucky," she ground out painfully, blood trickling from her lips.

Baal laughed, and shook his head. "You're a fool, Hadad. There will be no next time for you. I can – and will - revive Samantha, but this time will be your last."

With that, Baal threw her body to the ground. Although he knew it was useless, Jack fought against his chains. He watched as Hadad tried to lift her body, but could only place her hands on the ground before falling back down. He watched as the blood pooled from her back and onto the ground, seeping into his torn BDUs. He didn't want to watch in 2IC die, but he knew she must be suffering. And god, did he knew what it felt like to wish for death at the hand of Baal. She was stuck, trapped in her own mind, wallowing in unforgiving, agonizing pain. He could only imagine what trauma the symbiote was unleashing internally on her.

As he watched her take what he assumed was her last breath, Baal stepped forward. "You know," he _tsked,_ "I'm not ready for this to be over with."

Jack grew angry. "What the hell do you mean? It's already over. You got what you wanted. You killed her. Both of them."

Baal smiled, and took a liquid he had stored in his robe, and walked over to Carter. He bent over her. "I've said before that I am not a god, but that doesn't mean I don't like to pretend."

He poured the liquid onto her back, and it fizzled and smoked, and Jack blanched. The room quickly reeked of burnt skin, and the liquid quickly molded Carter's skin back together, save for scars that marked her time with the whip.

Carter lifted her head, confusion hazing her eyes, before they lit up again. Her scowl quickly grew into a wicked smile, and she began to laugh manically.

"I knew you couldn't kill me." Hadad said to Baal. The words were laced with anger and maliciousness, and Jack knew that if Baal were to let her go, none of them would get out alive.

Baal shrugged. "I don't mind being a little predictable if it means I get to have more fun."

He called his guards back in to chain her to a table that was moved between Jack and the torture wall. After finishing chaining her down, one of the Jaffa cautiously approached Baal.

"Lord Baal," he bowed, "there has been an issue with the other captives. They tried to escape. We were able to subdue them, but not before your first prime was killed by the shol'va."

Baal's face twisted in anger. It was rare for Baal to use his symbiote's voice, but this time when he spoke, it was deep with irritation. "You're all worthless!" He used his hand device to send the Jaffa crumpling to the ground. "The rest of you, what has been done with the other prisoners?"

Jack's heart pumped wildly in his chest. He knew his team must be worried about them, but he didn't think they'd over pull something so dangerous. _Jacob._ If they got out of this situation, he'd have to have a chat with the former general.

It took a moment before one brave Jaffa stepped forward. "My lord," he bowed his head, "the prisoners were placed in individual cells. The Tok'ra has been injured, but the rest remain unharmed. We did not wish to do too much damage to them, my lord, so that you may seek any punishment you see fit." He looked up uncertainly towards Baal, and Baal remained silent long enough to make even Jack feel uncomfortable.

"What is your name, Jaffa?"

"Mayek, my lord."

"Mayek, you will be my new first prime. Take your stance at my throne, and tell your men to spread word. Have the prisoners brought to my throne room, I will deal with them shortly. You are dismissed."

Jack didn't think he'd ever seen Jaffa shuffle so quickly away from their leader. As soon as they left the room, Baal turned to them.

Hadad began to laugh. "So, I've seen not many things have changed. You're still not able to control your prisoners."

Baal walked toward her, and took a knife that sat on the tray next to the table she laid on, and pressed it against her throat. "You will be careful, Hadid. I did just bring you back from death. I can easily send you back there."

Hadad once again spat in Baal's face, and he roared with anger, bringing the knife up and stabbing Sam in the gut. Hadad let go of her control over Carter, and Sam let out a blood-curdling scream.

"I will be back to deal with you two in a little bit. I've got a small problem to take care of," he sneered at Jack. Jack felt his stomach drop. He couldn't help but think this was his fault. He was about to lose his entire team, all because of a fucking mistake he made six months ago.

Baal left the room in quick strides, and it grew instantly colder. Jack looked towards Sam, the bars across her body pressing into her breasts, the knife still sticking from her stomach.

"Sam?" Jack asked tentatively, not sure if Sam was still in control.

Hadad began to chuckle slowly, before she began choking on the blood that spilled from her lips. She turned her face to look at Jack, and as soon as Jack saw her eyes, his heart sank. They were filled with violence and hatred, and despise for him.

"Your friend is suffering, you know. I will not let her retreat. Whatever Baal does to me, I amplify for her."

"Carter's strong, she can handle it." Jack genuinely believed that Sam was fully capable of surviving torture, she was on the frontline team after all, but he knew he was bluffing as he spoke to Hadad. Carter had been under Baal's control for six months, which was far longer than what he knew the human body could handle.

"Samantha has not been strong for a long time. Baal broke her quickly, as he fucked her over and over and made her cry out his name. You know, she's even screamed yours a couple times. I think she pretended that Baal was you at first, before he erased you from her memory."

Jack flinched. He had known Carter felt the same way as he did, they had so much as admitted it to each other once, but to know that he was her coping mechanism broke his heart.

"You know," Hadad continued, "I could probably let you talk to her."

As much as Jack wanted to talk to her, he knew that as soon as Hadad relinquished control, Sam would feel pain of the knife sticking out of her.

"Ah, but we're just getting to know each other."

Hadad smiled, and it reminded him of one of the smiles Carter used to give him when he told a joke that she wasn't supposed to laugh at.

Her eyes flashed and the room was filled with Sam's anguished cries.

"Carter! Carter, please. Focus on me. Focus on me," he tried calming her down. Soon she quieted, and laid her head back down, closing her eyes, whimpering in pain. How he ached to reach for her, to take some of the pain away.

"Carter, it'll be okay. I'm here to rescue you. I know it doesn't seem like I'm doing a very good job, but there are other people here, the rest of your team and your dad. You know they won't stop until they save you. We'll get out of this."

She turned to look at him, her eyes full of pain, her lips dripping with blood. "You're Jack. I talked to you. You're here."

"Yes, I'm here. I came for you. We all did, SG-1 and your dad."

She scowled. "SG-1. This thing inside of me…it…it hates that word." She smirked and jerked, the knife digging deeper into her. "It's mad…that they're here. It hates them."

"You're a part of SG-1," he explained. "We kill snakes like them." When he saw fear cross her face, he grimaced. "We have a way to get it out of you without harming you. We won't kill you, Carter."

"It's dying," Sam stated. Jack knew what that meant: if Hadad died, she'd probably take Carter with her.

"I've died already. He keeps reviving me. It hurts," she sobbed, her face pale with torment. "I don't remember anything."

"We will save you, and we will help you remember. You know, Daniel lost his memory once too. He remembers everything now. Well, he might be a little dumber, but you'll be fine." His joke fell flat, and at that moment, Baal walked back through the sliding golden doors.

"Enough chatting. Now that our problem has been dealt with," he smiled sweetly at Jack, "I'm going to finished what I started."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll try to not take so long between updating the next few chapters. I had a family emergency that I had to deal with. Also, unless my imagination takes me elsewhere, we should be getting to the end of the worst of the torture. Although, as much as I love a strong Soldier Sam, I sure do love a broken one.  
Also, this story deals primarily with the relationships between Jack, Sam, and Baal. I'm not interested in the other character's stories (I do love them, but they just don't fit in this narrative), therefore I will not delve into their situations. They will be addressed, however, so don't think they'll be forgotten! Onto the next chapter! Warning: this one gets dark.**

* * *

Baal strode over to Sam, and pulled the knife from her gut. Jack couldn't tell which was worse: the defeated moan that escaped her lips, or the blood the bubbled from the wound and dripped into a pool on the ground. He felt so helpless.

Baal laid the bloodied knife between Sam's lips, and Jack saw her wince. Baal placed a chain around her neck so she was unable to let it fall out of her mouth, and Jack saw the terror in her eyes.

Sam tried to pull hard against the chain, but she choked, and the knife pressed further against her cheeks, cutting them. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes, and she began to sob. Baal grinned, but still didn't gloat. He brought a vial of liquid from a shelf across the room, and poured it down her throat. She coughed, and Jack thought she would suffocate to death right there.

Then he brought the liquid over to Jack, and Jack fought against his chains. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a little potion I've created. I am more than my good looks, Colonel. I worked with Nirrti in between conquering planets and defeating those who defied me, and I learned quite a bit about how the Tauri brain functions." Ah, there it was, the typical Baal gloat that the Colonel had come to expect. "This one is one of my favorites. It'll cause you to hallucinate, and I will control your hallucinations…."

"Ah, sorry to disappoint you," Jack interrupted confidently, albeit his stomach rolling in nervousness, "but you've already been beaten to the punch. We had a similar experience on Netu. Blood of Sokar, I believe it was called."

Baal's eyes glowed in irritation. "This is not the same. Let me demonstrate." He grabbed Jack's chin and forced open his throat, tipping the vial onto his tongue. The liquid was like acid down his throat. "Whatever I do to Samantha, you will think it is you. And whatever I do to Samantha, she will think it is you," he laughed.

"You bastard," Jack growled, before blacking out.

* * *

Hadad hated feeling so helpless and she could hear Sam pleading with her to just kill them both. She was tempted to comply, but then Baal drugged her again, and it sent her into the recesses of Sam's mind, just conscious enough to feel pain, but not powerful enough to do anything about it.

Sam was in control. She tried to recede into her mind, but Hadad wouldn't let her. She looked up, and Jack stood over her. Her stomach blossomed with excitement.

 _He's defeated Baal! He rescued me just like he said he would!_

Hadad laughed sinisterly at her. _Dumb Tauri bitch. He'll never be able to rescue you._

Sam was about to argue, but then he climbed on top of her. Her heart jumped into her throat and the tears that fell down her cheeks burned her skin. "I thought you were going to rescue me."

His eyes filled with hatred and lust for her. "I couldn't pass up this opportunity. You were just lying here, so helpless, so ready for me."

She couldn't pull against her restraints. She couldn't lift her head. All she could do was lay there and take whatever he wanted to do to her. Her rescuer. The person she thought she could trust. The person her heart told her she loved. He was now her abuser.

His hands cupped her thighs, nails digging roughly into her skin, tongue deep in her. She couldn't arch her back, and despite the pain rocking through her body, the shockwaves shot down her spine and into her core. She cried out as he thrust three fingers into her violently. She heard metal clanking against itself, and her heart sped up. She was choking on her own blood, and she tried to call out to him, that whatever he was about to do would most certainly kill her.

He appeared in her vision, and for a moment his face waivered into Baal's, but as soon as she blinked, and it was replaced again by Jack's. Her head swam and her stomach rolled with bile. "Jack," she cried.

Somewhere across the room she could hear a voice, it sounded like Jack's, begging Baal to stop. He sounded desperate, strained, angry – like he too was pulling hard against the chains that held him down. She was confused – Jack was here in front of her, pushing a cloth into her throat. She was suffocating. She could feel her body begin to shut down, and her vision dimmed. She could feel the warmth of unconsciousness begin to pull at her mind, and she could feel Hadad pushing back at it. She knew she'd already be dead if it hadn't been for her, and she cursed at her.

The same liquid that brought her back to life previously was poured on her knife wound, and she tried to scream around the cloth. She was sobbing, and she wasn't even sure where her tears mixed with her blood anymore.

He pushed himself into her, and the bars that restrained her digging into her skin. The chain around her throat pulled tight, and her skin was rubbed raw against the cold metal. He was not merciful, and he was very big, and he rocked hard against her. He bit into her belly and she cried out, trying to buck against him. He laughed, but didn't ease up.

The air was acrid, and it burned her nostrils. The metallic taste of blood sat on her tongue, and her body began to numb from the constant beatings it had endured in the past twelve hours. Her mind began to drift away, to another place that she hadn't dreamed about for a long time, featuring people she no longer knew the names of. Those dreams mixed with Hadad's horrifying ones, where she killed thousands of innocent families and tortured young men into submission. She was awakened when her face suddenly stung – Jack had slapped her.

"You do not have permission to die until I am done with you," he commanded.

She moaned, not completely in pain, and some in pleasure. Despite her body's readiness to give up, it was also willing to act against her. Jack might be violent, and even though he tore at her open, he still hit her just right.

He began to speed up his thrusts, and they were more inconsistent. "Bitch," he grunted as he came inside her.

He lay on top of her while she sobbed, her consciousness fading.

 _I can't take any more of this,_ she said to Hadad.

 _I do not believe Baal will revive me again. But he will revive you, if not just to use as an instrument of torture for Jack O'Neill._

* * *

Jack watched himself as he pulled out of Carter. He had just raped his 2IC.

He watched her as she struggled to remain conscious, and goddammit, he was impressed at her ability to survive. Granted, he knew that part of it had something to do with the symbiote, but despite all of this, he was proud of her for being strong.

His heart fell to his stomach as he saw her watching him fearfully. Her words had cut through him, and he had tried to stop himself, but he couldn't control his body. It was as if he had a symbiote of his own, but without the constant nagging of another voice in his head.

He watched as she fought Hadad internally, her face flashing with pain and anger and betrayal and exhaustion. Without his permission, his hand took a black vial off the table and screwed off the cap. It was odorless and colorless, and he poured it on the knife wound on Sam's stomach. It bubbled and began to quickly dissolve her skin, exposing the veins and organs underneath.

He fought hard against himself, screaming at himself to stop, at Sam to hold on. But he watched her as she lost her fight for her life. She didn't scream or cry, but she did mutter something that he had to strain to hear, but it made him wish he hadn't.

"I loved you."

He wanted to pour the acid onto himself, to take away the pain he felt for hurting Carter – after all, it's the least he deserved - but he emptied it onto her body instead and set the vial back down onto the tray. He heard a laugh in the distance – it was dark and proud, and suddenly he was snapped back into his own body. That is, the body that was chained to the floor. His head spun.

Baal kneeled in front of him. "See, Jack! I told you I was more than my good looks," he gloated as he took a knife hidden in his waistband and before Jack could spit out a retort, pressed it hard against his throat. "As much as I love the theatrics of a kara kesh, or even the slow death of acid, I do quite enjoy the hand-to-skin pleasure I get from personally slicing human skin."

Suddenly, the doors behind him slid open. He heard the distinctive _whoosh_ of an opening staff weapon and instinctively ducked. The blast grazed his hair and hit a surprised Baal directly in his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Tree. Tree after fucking tree. So many damn trees.

She was angry. So damn angry. Every cell in her body was screaming at her, and a fiery heat surged through her core. Looking around her, she didn't recognize her surroundings. Where the hell was she?

Too many damn trees.

A bird swooped low overheard, brushing her long hair across her cheek. Her eyes glowed, and she felt a warmth in the palm of her hand. Looking down at the ruby, it grew bright red, and she pointed it at the bird, quickly killing it.

Stupid bird.

Her body tingled, and her anger was replaced with excitement and pleasure at herself. She grinned, content that the thing that was a problem for her was so easily destroyed. Now if she could only figure out where she was.

She continued to walk, blasting away vines and squirrels and other wildlife that got in her way. Soon, after much cursing and walking, she arrived at a village. Smoke rose like pillars from the chimneys, children danced around fruit stalls and sang tunes she couldn't understand. She clearly stood out – she was wearing a revealing dress, her breasts exposed, her thighs covered by just a thin garment made of gold, and her hair was slicked back, and she wore heavy jewelry. She was obviously royalty, but instead of bowing to her, the villagers, dressed in nothing by ratty clothes and naked feet, looked on her in suspicion and awe. She should have killed them then.

She walked to the center of the village, marked by a large stone platform. Throwing her long, blonde hair over her shoulder, she stood tall. "Attention, peasants. You will listen to me or you will die," she demanded.

Not many turned to look at her; they kept to what they were doing, with small glances and acknowledgements her way. Her blood began to scream at her again, and her palm lit up.

"You will listen to me!" She cried out, aiming her hand at the support beam of a busy bar. It crashed down instantly, sending the villagers inside scrambling and screaming for an exit. She could see that not many of them made it out, and as their friends and family looked fearfully at her and desperately at the destroyed building, she was proud of herself.

"My name is Hadad, and I am your new god. You will all bow before me, or you will all die." Her eyes lit up, and quickly, the villagers got to their knees. Power surged through her blood, yet she could tell they did not intend to follow her. They glanced at each other, and she heard them whisper. She looked between them and ordered them to tell her what they spoke of. As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt a needle pierce her neck. Furious, she turned and faced her attacker.

"Baal," she groaned, his smiling face standing in front of her, dangling an empty syringe from his long fingers. He activated his arm band, requesting the rings, and they disappeared from the fictional village he had created for her. She remembered kissing him before falling unconscious.

* * *

She was shivering. She opened her eyes and looked around. A man was chained to the floor, looked desperately at her, as if he was trying to call out to her. However, she couldn't help but notice the other man, lying dead in front of him, a pool of blood spilling around his body. Her heart raced, and she rushed over to him. She turned him over to face her.

"Baal," she muttered, longingly caressing his face. "Baal," she begged, shaking him.

"Carter?" The man spoke. She looked up at him, suddenly remembering he was there.

"You did this," she challenged him angrily. "You killed him."

The man's face twisted in confusion, but she knew he was pretending. He killed Baal. He did it. Slipping the hand device off Baal's wrist and onto her own, she stood in front of the man. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You killed him, and now you'll die."

"Carter, please, you've got to listen to me," he begged. "I've been chained down here, just like you have."

"I don't believe you," she stated blatantly. She watched as a myriad of emotions crossed his face. Her anger grew, and damn if she wasn't angry, and the ruby glowed in her hand. "You killed Baal."

He looked at her then, and she thought she saw a hint of sadness and love pass through his eyes.

"What was that?" She asked him. He didn't respond, and she smacked him hard with the back of the ribbon device, spit flying from his lips. Blood trickled from his gums and nose, and he groaned.

"I didn't kill him, Carter. You've got to believe me. I'm the good guy. Your name is Samantha Carter and you're my second-in-command. We fight bad guys like these. But I didn't kill him."

She hesitated, but when she saw the hope flicker in his eyes, she grew angry again.

"I don't believe you." She activated the ribbon device, and held it to his forehead. "And you will pay."

* * *

Jack struggled against his chains, trying to turn and see who was standing behind him. However, the harder he pulled, the tighter it seemed they held him down. There was no sound for a long time, and Jack looked at Baal in front of him, lying in a pool of his own blood.

After what seemed like an eternity, he heard heavy footsteps approach him. The chain pulled tight against his neck, and the laughter his ear sent shivers down his spine.

"You wish I could have been killed that easily," Baal chided proudly.

"You son of a bitch," he spat.

Baal walked around him, and stood in front of his dead self. He seemed to look curiously at it, and kicked it towards him. "When I made these clones, I didn't expect them to be quite so true to the original. I guess I really am too good at what I do," his eyes glinted.

"Let me just give you a round of applause," Jack said, jingling the chains that held his wrists down.

"Anyway," Baal changed the subject. "I've got some more ideas for us to play with." He looked disgustingly at the dead clone.

"What do you want?" Jack ground out between gritted teeth. He was so not in the mood to deal with another Baal.

"I want to have a little more fun," Baal said, as if it was supposed to be obvious.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll soon find out," he gloated.

Baal walked over to Sam's body, and Jack could see she was no longer breathing. His heart fell into his stomach, and he knew she was dead. As heartbroken as he was for her death, he knew that Baal would revive her, and he almost wished that he would just leave her alone.

Baal released Sam from her restraints, and Jack winced at the bruises and cuts along her naked body. He knew he hadn't actually caused them, but he could still feel her body break underneath him, and he wanted to vomit.

Baal picked her up, and Jack couldn't help but notice how tender he was with her dead body. He thought it a little peculiar, but decided not to make a crack about it in case he decided to use it against him.

"I usually have my guards do this part," Baal stated, but not to him, "but I suppose I will have to get my hands dirty for once."

"Proud of you," Jack spat.

Baal glared at him, and took Sam's body from the room. Jack was alone again for a long time, and he was beginning to think they wouldn't come back.

The doors behind him slid open and a guard walked in, carrying Sam's body. He placed her up against the wall across from him, and Jack could see that her cuts were healed and that her chest was rising and falling. She was alive. _The sarcophagus.  
_

"Where's daddy dearest?" Jack taunted the guard.

The guard look at Jack like he wasn't supposed to acknowledge him.

"Awh com'on, it's not like I bite," Jack once again jangled his chains.

The guard cleared his throat hesitantly, and glanced at the dead clone. "Lord Baal has more important matters to deal with."

"Ah, of course. So you get stuck cleaning up his mess? Sounds like a fair trade-off."

The guard spared a second glance at Sam, and then glared at him. "I am proud to serve my god."

"You know he's not a god, right? Just a little slimly snake that thinks he's better than everyone else…." The guard slapped Jack hard against his cheek.

"You will do well not to talk about your god that way."

At that moment, Sam began to stir, and the guard hurried out of the room. Jack's face stung, but he watched Sam cautiously. When she opened her eyes, his heart fluttered a little. Even though he didn't know what Baal was planning, the fact that he was preoccupied and kept Sam unchained was promising for them and their team.

Sam's eyes darted between him and the dead Baal. He tried calling out to her, but she didn't seem to hear him. She shivered, probably cold from her nakedness, but also cold from shock. She approached the clone and laid his head in her lap. "Baal," he heard her mutter, "Baal." She shook him, as if it would wake him back up.

He knew she must have been in shock, but the way she muttered his name shot through him like a bee sting. "Carter?" He tried calling out to her, hoping to shake her from whatever she was going through.

"You did this," she accused, anger making her voice shake. "You killed him."

Jack was lost. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that if he didn't get the situation under control, she was likely to do something dangerous.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You killed him, and now you'll die." She stood, and he saw the ribbon device glint on her arm.

"Carter, please, you've got to listen to me," he knew that things were about to get violent. "I've been chained down here, just like you have."

"I don't believe you," she stated blatantly. He saw the ribbon device begin to glow, and he tried to pull against his chains, despite knowing they wouldn't budge. "You killed Baal."

He didn't know if she was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, or if Baal had drugged her again, or if it was even her at all. His heart ached for his Samantha Carter.

"What was that?" She asked him. He didn't respond, knowing that if he did, it would probably send her even more in denial and anger. However, she smacked him hard with the back of the ribbon device, spit flying from his lips. Blood trickled from his gums and nose, and he groaned.

"I didn't kill him, Carter. You've got to believe me. I'm the good guy. Your name is Samantha Carter and you're my second-in-command. We fight bad guys like these. But I didn't kill him." He knew that he was losing, but he had to try to convince her.

She hesitated, and he was hopeful that maybe she was started to come to. But then he saw the darkness and violence cross her eyes.

"I don't believe you." She activated the ribbon device, and held it to his forehead. "And you will pay."

* * *

They were in a meadow, and the sun shined overhead, warming their cold bodies. The grass tickled their toes, and he pulled her into him. "I love you," he whispered.  
She giggled, and kissed his chin. "I love you too. I always have."

He smiled, and nuzzled into her hair. He breathed her in, and she smelled uniquely like…well, her. "You know," he stated, "we don't have to go back."

"Yes we do, we have work to get back to. You know, saving the world and stuff."

He sighed. "Do you ever just think that we're putting off the inevitable? That we're risking our lives, and other planets, just so ours will stay safe for a little while longer?"

"But think of all of the other planets we have saved, including our own. Seven years ago, we never dreamed of being where we're at, but here we are. I don't think the destruction of Earth is inevitable and I'm happy to take the risk that I do every day for our planet."

"I guess after all we've done for the Earth, you'd think they'd give us a little leniency."

"How about we just make the most out of the time we do have?" She crawled on top of him, and pressed her lips against his. They were cold, and Jack knew something was off.

"Wait." He looked into her eyes, and they were empty. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" She looked hurt. "Isn't this what you want?"

"Yes, I mean…no."

She looked confused, and he brushed her hair back from her face. He noticed a small scar run across her jaw line, and he traced it with his fingers. "When did you get this?"

She looked angry, and batted his hand away. She rolled off of him and stood up. "If you're don't want this, just tell me. You don't have to change the subject."

"Sam, that's not what I meant…" he started, but then the vision began to waver, and suddenly the sun began to burn his skin. He jumped up, the grass like saw-blades against his body, and he looked around wildly for Sam. He saw her, standing in front of him, grinning.

His body began to smoke and bubble, and he fell to his knees. The world around him screamed, as if the wind was howling for him. He held his head in his hands, crying out.

"You are not safe, Jack. You will not escape from me." Her eyes glowed, and he remembered where he was supposed to be.

Suddenly he was back in the torture room, and he heard Carter cry out. He looked up, and she was looking behind him in shock, before falling to the ground. He recognized the recharge of a zat gun.

He heard the hurried steps of military boots run towards him, and then he saw Jacob run towards Sam. He felt his arms being released, but they were numb and useless, and he couldn't move. He felt a tug on his shoulder.

"Jack, we have to go," Daniel called out to him. "SG-6 is clearing our way out of here, but we don't have a lot of time." He looked at Jacob. "How is Sam doing?"

"She's alive," he heard Jacob say. Jacob turned towards him, "Jack, are you able to walk?"

His head was fuzzy and he couldn't figure out what was happening.

"I think he's in shock," he heard Daniel say.

"Shit. We don't have time for this."

"Teal'c," Daniel called over his walkie. "We need you in here. Jack can't walk and someone needs to carry Sam."

"Sam," he tried to warn them. If Sam woke back up, she could make it difficult for them to leave.

"She's fine, just unconscious," they responded, misunderstanding his intentions.

He watched as Teal'c picked up Sam. He carried her like she was nothing more than a doll, and he supposed she probably essentially was. She was so thin, he was scared Teal'c would break her if he jostled her the wrong way.

He remembered the way her bones cracked underneath him.

He felt himself being lifted, and he was leaning against Jacob.

"Don't worry, Jack," he felt Jacob's low voice reverberate through him, "the Calvary has arrived. We'll be home in no time."


	8. Chapter 8

The steady, rhythmic drumming of the heart monitor next to him did nothing to reassure him that he was finally home. He stared at the grey concrete ceiling, and for what he swore seemed like the hundredth time, batted away a nurse that was a little too needle happy for his liking.

 _They made it all the way to the long clearing before Sam before to stir. He had tried to warn them – tried to tell them that she wasn't the same Sam Carter she was six months ago._

His team visited him. They tried to talk to him, and for the most part, he joked back. It had been two weeks since they'd been back, and they told him he had been in a coma-like state for over a week of it. He sure as hell felt like he had been put through the ringer, and he almost wished he could be back there – in a coma, unfeeling, unable to remember.

 _Her body underneath him, as he slammed into her, quivered. He felt her bones break beneath him, and he felt her skin crack underneath his fingernails. He could see the moment she lost consciousness – her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she seized against him._

He didn't feel like talking much. Really, his head was foggy and he was waiting for the moment that this trip would end and he'd be back on the floor of Baal's torture chamber, watching as Baal pierced Carter's skin with another crude utensil. Her beautiful, bruised, broken skin that felt so thin beneath his fingers.

 _He heard Teal'c's grunt before he even noticed that he was no longer being held up by Jacob and Daniel. Looking around, he saw that Sam had jumped off Teal'c's back and began running. He had been mildly surprised she was able to get away from Teal'c so easily, but he didn't underestimate a woman in shock._

He thought he'd try to get Janet to commission someone to paint the ceiling of the infirmary. He had memorized every speck of imperfect cement, and was convinced if he hadn't already lost his mind, the blankness would definitely cause it to happen. Daniel had suggested maybe painting the universe on it, but the pun fell flat, and Jack began to realize he didn't know if he could come back from this. Exploring the galaxy didn't seem so magical when there were villains on the other side waiting for them.

 _It didn't take long for them to catch her, and she began to scream. When they realized that she wouldn't stop, and that if she didn't they'd certainly be found again, Teal'c had to zat her. It wasn't an easy decision, and they bickered for it for a while, but they finally made it back to the gate. Jack ran the rest of the way on his own, but he kept his eyes on Carter in Teal'c's arms. He noticed again how her cheeks were red, and her skin was unmarred, save for the scars on her back. He had to give it to the guys, they hadn't even flinched when they saw her, naked and scarred, but he knew they were in defense mode. The farther you looked, though, the worse she got. She might have had some color, but she had lost a lot of healthy weight, and her hair was long but thin. Her skin sunk into her, like her body was trying to consume anything it could to keep itself alive._

He noticed the glances between them when he asked them how Carter was. They gave vague answers, and he demanded to see her. Relunctantly, Janet agreed. She tried to force him into a wheelchair, but he stubbornly pushed it away and followed the small doctor to one of the observation room windows.

 _SG-6 held the 'gate for them, but it was tight. They were narrowly dodging staff blasts, and Jack had to hand it to Teal'c for carrying Carter and remaining un-hit. He noticed that the other team was as no worse for wear as his, and he also noticed the uncomfortable glances between them when they saw Carter's nakedness. They quickly looked away when they saw him watching them, and they all entered efficiently through the gate. On the other side, gurneys were waiting, and Sam was immediately covered and wheeled away. He tried to argue that he was fine, but Janet ordered him to sit on a gurney. Everyone was looking at him like he was a monster, like he was going to snap, and his head began to swim. And as suddenly as he was back home, he was unconscious again._

Looking down at the small bed, it took him a moment to see Carter underneath the blankets. Seeing her here, objectively, was like looking at a porcelain doll, made perhaps by an artist who had little time to complete his work. She was pale, but her eyes were dark, and her hair fell around her head like a burnt-out halo.

"She woke up once. She was asking for you," Janet sounded nervous. He looked at her, and noticed that she avoided his gaze.

"Yeah?"

"She kept calling you a 'murderer.' She kept asking for Baal. She called herself 'Hadad.'"

Jack's stomach felt like it was filled with a million tiny knives, carving out his soul. He wished he could just go down there, hold her, make her remember who she was and what she meant to him.

As he thought about holding her, he remembered the feel of her body against his, telling him to make the most of the time they have. What if they didn't have any time left?

"Baal implanted her with a symbiote. Its name was Hadad. I guess the two snakes had a nasty history with each other." He explained.

"I don't think all of it was nasty," she looked at him then, apologetic. "She was genuinely distraught when she thought he was dead. We had to sedate her again."

"It's been two weeks and she's only woken up once. How long will she be sedated for?"

"We're trying to get her vitals back to where they need to be. She hasn't been sedated this whole time. She was also in a coma for about a week and a half. She just woke up yesterday, and has only been sedated since then." Janet rambled, which was unusual for her. Jack could feel the tension in the room and wondered what she wasn't telling him.

He turned to face her. "Janet, what aren't you telling me?"

Janet hesitated, but finally responded. "I don't know if she's going to come back from this. She wasn't in the sarcophagus long enough to do anything but repair enough damage to bring her back. And it looks like that's how she's survived the past six months. Barely. And even if she does wake up again, I don't know how she'll be psychologically."

 _Her body underneath his fingertips, her hipbones digging into his thighs. She cried out his name, a plea to stop, that he was supposed to be her savior, and he felt adrenaline like he'd never felt course through his veins._

 _Her kiss, cold, empty, unloving. His skin, bubbling, burned from the sun, cut by the grass beneath him. The pain of the hand device searing through his blood. The rush of reality when she was knocked away from him._

He watched the line on heart monitor rise and fall, like it was simply a boring game of Snake. He internally flinched at the pun.

It had only been three days, but he felt like it had been a lifetime. Janet released him, reluctantly, from the infirmary, with the orders he stay on base for at least another two weeks. SG-1 was on downtime, and Daniel and Teal'c were his constant sidekicks. He was ordered to start counseling with Mackenzie next week, and he was beginning to wonder if he even wanted to be back on Earth.

He knew he didn't mean it, but he felt out of place. No one took him seriously, and everyone seemed to question his orders. He was the second in command of this base, and if he was honest with himself, he should be the head of command.

Looking at Sam, pride ran through him. He did this. She was so beautiful, and it took all he had to not just run his hand under the blanket, and down her thighs….

"Colonel O'Neill! Step away from Major Carter immediately." He turned, and General Hammond stood shocked behind the mic and glass. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He stood up from his chair and faced him. How dare he challenge him. _He_ was in charge here, not Hammond.

"Taking what's mine," Jack ground out.

"I don't think so, Colonel." He saw Hammond gesture towards the guards, and the doors behind him opened.

"You think you can control me?" He laughed.

"Yes, Colonel, I very much think I can. Stand down, that's an order."

Jack rolled his head back in laughter, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

"You're delusional, _sir,_ I've always been in control."

Hammond gestured towards the guards. They approached him, and Jack was able to knock a few of them back before one zatted him. He felt the electricity fizzle through him, and his last thought as he fell unconscious was that no one could truly kill a god.

* * *

Janet stood in front of General Hammond's desk, patiently waiting for him to hang up his phone. He had been updating the president on Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill's conditions, and things weren't going well.

Hammond sighed, and place the phone back in its dock. "Things aren't looking good. Kinsey wants Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter transferred to the NID. He thinks they deserved to be prosecuted, God knows what for."

Janet tried to protest, but he held up his hand. "The president doesn't agree with him, at least not yet. He's giving Kinsey time to build a case against them, but I don't think anything will come of it."

"Good, sir, I'm glad." Kinsey constantly tried to undermine them and shut down the SGC, but Janet knew that the president, and Hammond, would hold him at bay for as long as they could.

George sighed. It was hard whenever one of his teams came back broken, but he had long ago admitted to himself that he was closest to SG-1. The past six months had been hard for the SGC. Everyone had walked on eggshells around Jack, and he himself had gotten into an unnecessary argument or two with him.

"Doctor Fraiser, can you explain to me what the hell is happening? I know SG-1 has been under a lot of stress recently, and God knows what Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter went through while captured, but I've never seen either of them act this way."

Janet had spent a lot of time analyzing the blood tests of her two friends and patients. In her line of work, nothing was ever routine, and sometimes she had to make educated guesses. Over the course of the last two days, she had decided she was getting nowhere.

"I'm sorry, sir, but all of their bloodwork is normal. The only abnormality I could find in any of their tests were their EEGs. It seems that in both of them, there are two brain waves, but they're not entirely separate. I've never seen anything like it. I checked for symbiotes," Janet flinched, unsure of how to approach the next topic.

"Doctor?"

"Sir, it looks like a symbiote had recently died in Major Carter. But when I examined Colonel O'Neill, there was no sign of new symbiote implantation. As far as I can tell so far, there is no explanation for the two separate brain waves. I can't explain their behavior."


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know shit about medicine or biology or... anyway, enjoy this next part, and please humor my attempts at sounding smart. Also, sorry for all the talking in this chapter. I'm not good at vocal characterization, so I apologize if anyone (other than the obvious) sounds out-of-character.**

 _ **Note: Just like Baal, Hadad uses her host's speaking voice. I'm not sure I ever clarified that.**_

* * *

She stared down a small woman, not much taller than her young servant girl. She had to give the woman credit – she wouldn't cower from her.

"You will let me go. I must find Baal."

The woman smirked, and Hadad felt herself grow angry. There was only so much defiance she would put up with.

"You're not going anywhere, Sam –"

"Your Samantha Carter is dead."

"- and you're under my command. You will stay right here."

"Baal will punish you for your insolence. If you let me go now, I might convince him take mercy on you." She tried pulling on the chains that held her down, but they wouldn't give. She was far too tired of being chained down.

The woman uncrossed her arms, and Hadad watched her wearily. Despite her power, she knew that she could only do so much while held hostage. The small woman – Janet Fraiser, Hadad pieced together from Samantha's fractured memories – had already incapacitated her once, and she'd be damned if she let it happen again.

The woman sighed and Hadad noted that she looked tired. Good. Maybe the small bitch would leave her alone.

"Sam, you don't have a live symbiote in your body. You aren't Hadad. You're Major Samantha Carter, USAF."

Hadad smirked, but didn't have time to retort because the doors opened behind her.

A young man, handsome in his own right, with brown hair and large-rimmed glasses, walked through the door. Daniel Jackson. Sam didn't remember him, but Hadad knew him as a member of SG-1. Hadad smiled sweetly at him, hoping she could trick him.

He glanced at her, but immediately turned to the doctor. "Janet, they need you with Jack. He's awake and causing a scene." That weary look that she'd seen in before crossed Janet's eyes again, but she nodded lightly and left.

Daniel turned back to Sam. "Hey, Sam. Janet tells me you aren't getting any better."

"I'm getting better," she lied. "Recovery would probably be faster if Janet would let me get some fresh air. I've been cooped up so long, ya know?"

"Sure," Daniel eyed her. His arms were crossed defensively and he stayed far enough away from her so that she couldn't touch him.

"Daniel," she whined, and she saw a look of concern briefly cross his face. He was the empath of the group, and she figured she could use that to her advantage.

"Sam?"

"Baal had me chained up for six months. My feet rarely touched the floor. Do you know how amazing this cold concrete feels compared to being suspended for days on end?" She shuffled her feet on the floor for effect, and she saw him grow wary. "But I don't remember what it's like to be able to stretch. To be able to move freely."

She watched him flinch. "Sorry, Sam. I can't unchain you. Not until we figure out what's wrong with you."

Her stomach felt hot with fire. She was tired of dealing with the pathetic humans. "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. And whatever's wrong with you is also happening to Jack, so if you can remember anything that'll help us, we might be able to come to a compromise."

"Oh, don't tease me," her eyes grew dark.

 _He was too big. She could feel him split her open and force himself inside, and she swore that she could hear herself tear. Sex was supposed to be pleasure, but this was torture. He rammed into her, over and over, as she choked on her own blood._

"Please, Sam, Jack needs your help." He wasn't quite begging, but she could almost taste the air of desperation he exuded.

" _I thought you were going to rescue me." She cried as he climbed on top of her, his eyes full of hate and lust._

"That's too bad," she dismissed.

Daniel's face twisted in confusion. "Sam? He's your friend."

"Friends don't rape friends." She ground out as she laid back on her 'bed.' She could hear Daniel exhale deeply, and it was silent for a long few moments. The air was thick, and Hadad grinned as she could very nearly feel Daniel work through her revelation.

"You don't mean that…he wouldn't." Daniel tried to justify.

"He raped me, and tortured me, and watched as I choked on my own blood. Did you know that he fucked me so hard he killed me?"

Daniel's face grew pale, and Hadad was glad she was able to gain some control over the situation.

It was silent again while Daniel tried to sort through how to process and respond, and he ended up decided to change the subject.

"You're not Hadad, you know that?"

"I am!" She roared. She yanked at the chains on her bed and they clinked loudly against the posts. "I am Hadad, your queen."

"Hadad. I did some research on you. Your name derives from the Neolithic – late Bronze Age, in the ancient city of Ugarit. You were considered the lord of the sky, and the governor of rain and fertility."

"I am the lord of the sky! You should watch your words, Daniel Jackson. I will not be chained here forever."

"The funny thing is, you were also considered Baal's lover. That really explains a lot, you know."

"I am his queen, and when he captures you, he will not be merciful to you. I will make sure of that."

"If you're his queen, why did you separate for over a century? I don't know any god that would rule without his queen at his side." At this point, she knew Daniel was just fishing for information, but she wouldn't let him doubt her. He would bow to her soon enough.

"Does that really matter to you, Daniel Jackson? I thought you wanted to know more about how to save your friend."

"I didn't think you were willing to tell me."

"You can't imagine the things Samantha has been through these past six months. You know, she blamed you at first."

Daniel flinched again, and she laughed.

"Sam, you know we'd never abandon you. We never stopped looking for you."

"Your friend as you knew her is no longer. She was damaged long before I could have healed her."

Daniel was about to reply, but he was interrupted by the sound of him being paged.

"Looks like you have somewhere else to be."

Daniel glanced at her, but didn't respond. He quickly turned on his heels and rushed out the door. As he did so, she noticed the guards standing outside her door.

She laid back on the bed, and staring up at the ceiling, she started to scream.

* * *

"Let me go!" He demanded. He was surrounded again, and despite his previous failed attempts at breaking away from the handcuffs that kept him bound to the metal bars of his observation bed, he continued to thrash.

"Colonel O'Neill, I'm going to have order you to calm down. It's too soon after your sedation to administer any more medicine."

He glared at the petite doctor, easily a foot shorter than him and a hundred pounds less. "Who put such a small bitch in charge?"

She stood forward, as if getting ready to give him a dressing down, but Jacob Carter pushed in front of her.

"Jack, don't be such an ass. We'll talk about letting you go _once you calm down._ "

Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere but cutting his wrists raw, he decided to sit on the bed. "You won't let me go."

"Not until we can figure out what's causing you to act this way, no." Janet was resolute.

"Jacob Carter," he ignored her. "Samantha's father. You should be proud of your daughter."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"When I fucked her with a knife sticking out of her gut, she held on for a long time. I didn't think she'd survive, but damn if she didn't try."

Jacob's eyes grew dark, and he noticed that Selmak took over to calm him down. Jack rolled his head back in laughter, and Janet and Jacob exchanged glances.

"You've gotta have your snake calm you down. Hilarious."

"Colonel, if we could please…." Janet tried to interrupt.

"She was choking on her own blood, Jacob. And she still enjoyed it. The good little soldier _enjoyed_ being raped. Did you know your daughter was into that? I was too big for her, you know. She tried to scream. She thought I was going to rescue her."

He smirked as he watched Jacob's internal struggle with Selmak. Jacob abruptly jerked and turned to leave. "I'll be in General Hammond's office."

As he walked out, Janet turned to face him. Her features were schooled, but he knew she was angry.

"That was highly inappropriate, Colonel."

"Bite me," he sneered.

She grimaced at him, trying to figure out what to say next, but she was interrupted by one of the guards telling her that she was needed in General Hammond's office.

"Better go. Wouldn't want to keep the big bad boss waiting, now would you?"

She smirked at him but didn't say anything. She instructed the guards to watch him, and he watched as she swiftly walked out the doors.

* * *

Daniel stood next to General Hammond's desk, and started when Jacob busted through the door, with Janet Fraiser following quickly behind him. Teal'c stood next to the door and was almost hit, but he reflexively caught it and closed it behind them. General Hammond stood when he saw the angry look on Jacob's face, and almost immediately Selmak took over.

"I apologize for Jacob, General Hammond. Our interaction with Colonel O'Neill was most…unpleasant."

Hammond looked at Janet and she nodded in agreement, but didn't elaborate.

Sighing, he motioned toward the chairs in front of him. "Have a seat."

Teal'c remained standing and stoic in the back of the room. Janet took a seat, and Selmak motioned to Daniel to take the other one. Jacob was too riled up to sit.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know, Kinsey has been pressuring me to release Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill over to the NID. The president agreed that Kinsey has no immediate ground to stand on, but that doesn't mean he won't change his mind. Have any of you made any progress trying to diagnose either of their…conditions?" Hammond wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation they were in. He had no explanation for either of their behaviors, and the NID was eager to get their hands on two of his best.

"I have not encountered something like this, General Hammond," Teal'c stated, not unempathetically. Usually Doctor Fraiser came to him for advice on 'alien' diseases, but he was of no help this time. It hurt him to see his teammates – and friends – acting so odd, especially so soon after the recovery of Major Carter.

Both Daniel and Janet shook their heads, but then Selmak spoke up.

"I have seen something similar. I did not realize it until I spent time with Colonel O'Neill; however, I do apologize that I have just now come up with an idea." Janet looked at Selmak with both professional and personal curiousity, and Daniel physically leaned closer to Jacob.

"It's alright, Selmak," Hammond reassured.

"Once, when I worked undercover as one of Baal's slaves, he used a liquid not unlike the Blood of Sokar we experienced on Netu to cause humans to hallucinate. From my understanding, he was able to control the hallucinations."

"What does that have to do with Jack and Sam?" Daniel asked innocently, but Janet glared at him for interrupting.

"Baal was able to make humans essentially 'swap' places with each other. For example, it is my belief that perhaps while Baal…." Selmak trailed off, unsure of how to phrase the next part of her explanation.

"Forcefully violated?" Janet supplied sheepishly.

Selmak looked at her and continued. "…while Baal 'forcefully violated' Major Carter, he used the hallucinogenic to make Colonel O'Neill believe it was him that was doing the action, and Major Carter believe that it was Colonel O'Neill violating her."

The room was silent while they considered the heaviness and ramifications of Selmak's words. If they were true, they weren't sure how either of them would come back from this.

"What does that have to do with how they're acting now?" Daniel asked lamely.

"When the drug wore off, there were instances when the user would, for your understanding, be 'stuck' in that hallucination. If Colonel O'Neill believed he was in Baal's position, he might begin to show symptoms of Baal's personality. The difference in Major Carter is that because she experienced the drug with another – her goa'uld symbiote – she became her other consciousness, rather than just their personality."

"When we did an EEG, it should two consciousness in both of them."

"Yes, it is not unlikely. The drug is very powerful, and completely overtakes the human mind, but much like a symbiote, the user is still present."

"So…" Daniel trailed.

"How do we get them back to normal?" Hammond finished.

They all watched as Selmak and Jacob seemed to talk inwardly, before Jacob came forward.

"That's just it," he said, defeated. "Selmak was never able to see anyone come back after that. Baal tortured them until they needed to be revived by the sarcophagus, at which point he usually just disposed of them and began again with new prisoners."

"We cannot kill Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c stated obviously.

The tension in the room was thick, and no one knew what to say next. Suddenly, the alarms began blaring.

"Medical team to Observation Room 1 immediately!"

They all glanced at each other, and Janet dashed out of the room first, with the rest of SG1 and Jacob at her heels. General Hammond remained at his desk, contemplating what to do next.

While Janet continued on, Jacob stopped an Airman fleeing from the way of the observation room.

"Airman, what's going on?" He demanded.

The Airman was sweaty and out of breath, like he had been in a fight. "Sir, Major Carter was able to convince one of the guards to unlock her restraints. She has one of their weapons."

They all exchanged glances with one another, before they rushed towards the observation room Sam was held in. As they approached, they heard two gunshots ring out.


	10. Chapter 10

The scene before them had Daniel's heart racing. He could feel the blood pumping in his ears, and it felt like if he took a moment to breathe, the air would shatter around him. An airman lay dead on the floor, silhouetted by a pool of his own blood. Sam stood at his body, one gun pointed directly at Janet, another pointed at herself.

"Sam," Janet held her hands in front of her, as if in surrender, and Daniel eyed Sam's trigger finger warily.

"That is not my name!" Sam screamed, pounding the gun against her skull, like a schizophrenic might to try and silence her voices.

"Hadad," Daniel approached cautiously, all eyes turning on him. Sam looked at him in confusion, and Daniel could have sworn that instead of a fierce and angry queen, she just simply looked lost. "I don't know what happened, but no one else needs to get hurt, okay?"

"You will let me find Baal," she demanded.

"We cannot allow you to do that," Teal'c boomed from behind them.

"Then you will die. I will kill you first," she waved the gun towards Janet, "and then the rest of you will pay for your disobedience." She looked at the rest of them.

"What about the gun to your head?" Daniel asked, trying to change the subject and keep Sam focused on him. He had long ago noticed Jacob creep quietly around them and up behind Sam. He didn't even have to look at him to know that Jacob was in complete control, with a full syringe in his hand.

She looked at the gun in her hand as if she forgot it was there, but then shrugged it off. "Insurance," she stated. "You will not kill my host."

"Samantha Carter, your symbiote no longer lives within you," Teal'c had also noticed Jacob, but he had also picked up on Sam's hyper-awareness. He knew if they didn't keep her focused, she would soon sense him behind her.

"You lie, shol'va - " Sam started, but was interrupted by Jacob's quick jab of the syringe in her neck.

"I'm sorry, Sam." He whispered to her as he caught her while she fell, unconscious yet again.

* * *

"My queen," Baal stated, bowing mockingly towards Hadad.

"My lord," she stated plainly back.

"You know," he said as he circled his throne, in which she was seated. "Not many other gods would put up with your defiant attitude."

"You are no god."

He looked at her fiercely, and grinned. "No, I suppose I'm not." He perched his foot up on the base of the throne, and took her bare leg in his hands, massaging the smooth skin. "But I am sure I could convince you that I am," his eyes glinted with thinly-veiled suggestions.

"Hmmm," she laid her head back, as he ran his hand further up her thigh. "I'd like to see you try," she challenged.

He followed his fingers with his tongue, and traced patterns into her core. She shivered beneath him, half in pleasure and half from her nakedness.

"Are you cold, my love?"

"I won't be for long, darling."

She sat up farther, and spread her legs across the arms of the throne. She dipped her nails into his hair and pulled him on top of her, his body hovering inches from hers.

"If you keep sitting naked on my throne," he said, stripped himself quickly of his robes. "I will not have time to do anything else. You're a distraction."

"Mmmm," she purred as he pressed himself against her, already hard. Baal was a very large man, and she wrapped her small hands around him. He groaned and thrusted in her hands, grunting when he needed more. His hand shot up to her throat, and he easily lifted her. Her eyes bulging, she gasped for air.

He carried her and threw her onto table that was affixed across the room. It was just large enough to fit them, and he sat her on it, legs dangling over the edge. His hand still wrapped around her throat, she grasped at his arms. He chuckled but didn't let go. He looked over her smooth body, lustful, thrusting roughly into her.

She wriggled beneath him, desperate for air but suddenly full of him. He thrust quickly and deeply. When she felt like she was going to pass out, he let go, and with the sudden ability to breathe, she felt like she was floating. She grabbed roughly onto his back, long nails digging into his skin, causing him to bleed, so that she might ground herself. She growled at him as he pounded harder into her, and slapped him hard across the face.

His eyes grew dark above her, and he smirked. He effortlessly flipped her over, never stopping, her breasts pressing against the cool tabletop. He used his hands to pull her up, and he bit into her back, drawing blood. "You are not in control," he growled.

He didn't give her a chance to respond, because with the combination of her light-headedness and their position, she could feel her body begin to tingle. She purred loudly, and tried to thrust back against him. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, stretching her neck. She tried grabbing onto something, fingers wrapping around the sides of the table. She screamed as he buried himself fully into her, and she felt herself convulsing around him.

"My beautiful queen," he muttered as he came inside of her.

* * *

Jack fiddled with the cuffs keeping him attached to his bed, aware that something was happening inside of Sam's room. His guards wouldn't respond to his questions, and he was growing increasingly frustrated.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jacob and Janet came back into his room. He could tell that Jacob was not in control, and he laughed internally at the damage he had most definitely caused the older man.

"Hey there, long time no see. Any problems you had to…deal with?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Everything's fine now," Janet said simply.

"I don't know, Jacob over there looks pretty upset," he mocked, jerking his chin in his direction.

Jacob didn't respond to him; he just watched him. He had to admit, being under Selmak's gaze was mildly uncomfortable.

"I'm just here to check on some of your vitals," Janet said, walking over to where she kept a chart and different medical instruments.

"Yeah? And what are you here for, _Selmak_?"

The Tok'ra ignored him at first, and the only sound in the room was Janet's pen scribbling notes onto her patient sheet. Selmak and Jack were having a stare-down, and Janet glanced between the two of them, not sure what to expect to happen.

Finally, Selmak spoke: "We believe we know what is currently ailing you, but we do not know how to cure it."

"Well, once again the Tok'ra are useless. Big surprise there," Jack rolled his eyes dramatically.

Janet glanced at Selmak, catching his eyes. She nodded to him, and Jacob took out his zat gun.

"You won't shoot me - "

"Sorry, Jack." Jacob said, not completely genuine, and shot him. As Jack fell onto his bed, unconscious, Janet took a moment to look at her friend.

"Do you think this is really going to work?"

"Selmak believes the electricity from the shot is strong enough to dilute the other personality, and possibly permanently disable it. It's all we have right now, Janet." He knew they were grasping at straws, but they had to try something. When Teal'c had mentioned that he had seen similar afflictions cured by the same action, Hammond was quick to approve it. Now all they had to do was wait and see if Jack woke up as Jack, and if Jacob was honest with himself, he wasn't prepared for the conversation they were going to have to have if he did.


End file.
